Embodiments of the present invention relate to data warehouses, and in particular, to systems and methods employing data enrichment using a business compendium.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Effective resource planning for the enterprise may depend upon the accuracy and detail of underlying records. For example, where supplier identities are obscured due to poor data quality and/or lack of content in a data warehouse, the depth of understanding of a supply base may be hindered. This lack of visibility may interfere with rightful insight on supplier information, and aggregated spend towards those suppliers.
Accordingly, the present disclosure addresses these and other issues with systems and methods employing data enrichment using a business compendium.